


just like animals

by hollyster



Series: Theo/Liam [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Animals, Bottom Theo, LIAM TOPS, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, There might be feels, Top Liam, Underage Smoking, Werewolf Sex, wolf dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyster/pseuds/hollyster
Summary: Liam is stressed due graduation and being the-alpha-in-charge and finds a distraction. Theo doesn’t like this distraction but tries to comfort Liam during those times





	just like animals

*I was so struggling to not turn this into Zarry* (from 1D - lol) 

Baby, I'm preying on you tonight - Thiam

Baby, I'm preying on you tonight, hunt you down, eat you alive, just like animals

Top!Liam Bottom!Theo

+

Theo’s PoV

"That was a great dinner. Thank you boys," Liam thanked, while standing up and taking his plate back in the kitchen. Scott smiled at him and asked, even though the answer was oblivious, "Where are you heading?"

Liam took his jacket on while answering, briefly, "Out. Theo? You coming?"

I sighed. Liam had changed the past few months and not very good. He now had over 25 tattoos and he smoked, not only tobacco but also some of the real good stuff. I didn't like it at all. Usually, it would cause cancer but since Liam was a werewolf, it wasn’t but the weed and in addition to that, it smelled. It really smelled and was always causing his inner chimera to cringe. But Liam was literally addicted to them. Every hour he went outside to smoke and every hour I went with him out just to be at his side. I couldn't be without Liam. I need him next to me and I couldn't do anything against it. It was like a compulsion. Almost an addiction. That's what we had in common.

We are both addicted. But to different things.

He was addicted to cigarettes and I was addicted to Liam himself.

I also brought my plate in the kitchen and slipped on my leather jacket, going outside on the porch.

My anchor already stood there, taking a pull on his cigaret. I sighed, causing him to turn around to me. He asked, worried, "What's wrong, T?" I loved this nickname, but only he was allowed to call me like that.

"Why?" I asked him, already knowing that he would get angry. He hated it to talk about it.

"Theodore, I've already told you that I do not like to talk about it," he hissed and I flinched a bit. His voice was raspy and cold.

"I just...I'm worried about you," I finally admitted.

Anger flickered up in his eyes, "Why? I'm fucking old enough to take care of myself. I can do whatever I want to do. Also, you are not my mother so please stop telling me what do to. UGH!"

I gulped. I've seen him angrier before but honestly, no matter how angry he was, it always looked hot. How his eyes started to flicker and his voice started to get deeper.

"Li, I didn't mean to upset you but really...what happened? You just can't start smoking without any particular reason..."

The brown haired lad sighed, blowing out the smoke, "Listen Theo, there is actually a reason but I can't tell you....I only can show you but I'm not sure if you could handle with it."

I looked at him concentrated, "Hmm, ok. What if we make a code word, you show me and if I can't handle it you have to listen to this word!" The singer nodded hesitatingly.

"OK. We taaaake....cat!"

Liam furrowed an eyebrow, inhaling a drag, "Cat? You hate cats"

"Yeah cat. It's easy and sounds like cut."

The older one nodded, blowing out the smoke.

What then happened, I've never ever imagined.

Liam shoved me roughly against the white house wall, causing me to gasp surprised and his face got closer to mine, grinding on my crouch and blowing the last drag out in my face. Technically I would have choked but I was too aroused to do anything so I just let Liam do whatever he wanted to do. Now I felt his slight boner on my thigh.

"Theo...my pretty little Theo," he purred and I just looked at him with, blearily. This whole situation was too hot for me.

Then Liam kissed my neck, trailing kissed up to my jawline over my cheek to the corner of my mouth, where he played with the gap between my lips with his tongue. I softly also stuck out my tongue, brushing against his and soon we had a french kiss with A LOT of tongue, practically we only licked our tongues.

It was pretty hot and my trousers became tighter.

After a while Liam broke away and kissed his way to my ear, whispering in it, "You! You are the reason why I smoke. It sucks to see you every day and I can't touch, kiss or fuck you. It hurts me to see you with Scott or Corey because I just want to be only yours."

Shocked I froze. Wasn't it that what I've always wanted to hear from him?!

"Do you know how it feels to see you all being getting closer to MY alpha" he murmured in my ear and I really had to suppress a moan but I shook my head.

Then Liam twisted his still glowing stub between his fingers, looking deep into my eyes and then he pressed the glowing hot end in my upper arm and I hissed, aroused.

"It hurts like that, Theo! I just want to be yours, my wolf wants to be your and only yours but I also know that I can't be yours so I had to find a distraction..." he kissed me again, pressing the heat deeper in my flesh.

It fucking hurt but I liked it. I loved the pain.

"Li, "I moaned, "don't stop it now, please! I want you too, soo deeply...literally." In the end I chuckled a bit and also my best friend laughed a throaty laugh.

"Can we take it to the bedroom? Or-"

"No! I want you against this wall," Liam growled, eyes and fangs on display and started to kiss me again. This time more passionate and gentle due to the still visible, sharp fangs.

"Take off your clothes, Baby boy," and I obeyed. Quickly, I took of my tanktop, my shoes, my socks and my trousers.

"Pantie, baby!" Liam wagged his finger, playfully. I blushed and took of my black, lace panty, giving it to him who inhaled my smell.

"Ugh...such a pretty scent. I can smell your scent for miles"

I smiled and wigged with my bum against the rough wall, trying to look all seductive.

"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down, eat you alive." he kissed me. Would he really eat me out??

"Oh god, Theo. Are you already prepped because I really can't wait any longer?", whimpered the beta, pumping his length.

I nodded, "Yeah...didn't you hear the moaning this morning?"

"Oh..."

"Um, yeah....that was me."

Then Liam lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he automatically lined himself up in me. I was still open from the dildo I had used this morning, so it didn't really hurt.

"Ohhh gooosh, little wolf. Ugh, just-go dee-eeper." And I really meant it, Liam really could go very deeper and he also wasn’t little, added my inner chimera, completely submitting and connecting with Liam’s inner wolf.

So the beta fastened his pace, thrusting in and out deeper and faster and rougher.

Exactly how I liked it.

That how we stood there; Liam was fucking me against the house wall while we were both a moaning mess, being all sweaty and breathlessly.

"Just like animals," Liam gasped in my ear and then the meaning behind it hit me. We were practically in public...like animals. And while the Dread Doctors had told me about animal mates, I began to wonder if this wasn’t us, wasn’t Liam and Theo but our wolves and werecoyote.

We sloppy made out, still fucking against the rough wall, which definitely scratched up my back but honestly I didn't care at all.

Soon it all overwhelmed me; the pain on my arm, the pain on my back and the pain and lust in my bum. It it me like an intercity express train and I growled my high out and shut my eyes, exhausted. Liam was still thrusting into me but as soon as I rode out my high, he lined out and jerked off in front of me.

"Moan for Daddy. Let Daddy cum." he leered while pumping and stroking.

I wanted to see Liam’s face when he comes, so I moaned extra loud and pinched his pink nipples.

"Ugh...ohhh fuck fuck fuck holyyyy ugh ugh." He howled and released his cum all over my chest and face so it was now running down, letting me to look like a madman.

After we had caught our breaths, I hugged Liam and whispered in his ear, " Promise me to use me when you have the urge to smoke. Use me instead of the cancer stick. I'm your personally slut from right on."

The blue eyed boy was too exhausted to answer properly so he just nodded.

I was from now on the addiction of Liam. He would use me instead of smoking and that made me proud. I'd reached my goal and even got a sexual boyfriend out of it.

Practically; Life goals.

+  
I’m sorry, I sucked :(   
I wish I could involve their inner animals a bit more bc I know how much we want to read about that, I’m just gonna have to learn and try lol  
~J


End file.
